memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I left a comment on another page, expect my reply there. Please leave your questions and comments below. Previous talk pages are archived here. USS Copernicus I have read your comments on this ship. Before jumping the boat and saying categorically the ship in Earth Spacedock is the Copernicus, don't you think it would have been prudent to see if the model had changed its registry by requesting Jorg to obtain scans of the model in its next appearance in ( )? Or have you forgotten the time when I made a similiar claim for the Oberth-class starship in "The Drumhead" to be categorically the USS Cochrane and how you nailed my ass to the wall stating unless there was actual proof (name in dialogue, a visible registry, etc.) then I had no right to make this declaration? Tread softly, my dear boy, for I have a long memory.''--Airtram3 00:10, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Generations Yeah, I know. I was, in fact, working on restoring it when you did at the same time! Sorry about that! --leandar 13:25, 12 April 2007 (UTC) CCG Are you going to bot change the others as well? ----Willie 18:45, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Energize (CCG) should also be changed. I don't know how to move a page (if I even can). Wondering if you could help. Thanks! ----Willie 18:47, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Should be a tab at the top of the screen that says "move". --Alan del Beccio 18:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw it after I asked. I should probably look at the whole page before asking questions. Also, I will fix all the red links on my Roster page and on the CCG page. Thanks again. ----Willie 19:01, 12 April 2007 (UTC) recent ban Just to let you know what you might be in for, Memory Beta recently had to take a community vote to perma-ban a user (named VortaExpert) who insisted on frequent blankings, adding his own fan fiction or inappropriate sexual content to Kilana, Yelgrun, Leck, Weyoun and creating a bogus nomination (and disrupting my ascension vote) in Nominations for Adminship. Sound familiar? -- Captain MKB 13:28, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh yah, we knew. Way ahead of you ;) -- Sulfur 14:23, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Image:Shran proving ground.jpg do you think you can unblock this so it can be replaced with a screen shot? Deevolution 23:16, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Done. it's beena while, so we'll see how it goes :) -- Sulfur 23:44, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::thanks! Deevolution 01:34, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the welcome message. I'm sure it will help me a lot. Live Long and Prosper!--Windu223 21:02, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Response from Noman Your comments are noted and appreciated. I will attempt to follow them. As to you question concerning Transwarp Humans: I most certainly know that Janeway and Paris were transwarp humans. I stated so in the article I wrote. ("The first two humans to experience this transformation were Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway"). Are you aware that the transwarp humans listed as characters in the episode as uncredited, Cindy Sorenson as transwarp human #1 and Susan Rossitto as transwarp human #2 are different individuals. They were the offspring of Paris and Janeway and therefore transwarp humans. That is why I did the article. Maybe I was not clear enough, which was my fault. Again thank you for your critique. I have copied your points and will use them as further reference. Now I have a question for you, since I assume your are an administrator. I have actually made contributions to thousands of articles under various ip #s before I logged on as Noman. I can't understand why there are so many fill in the blanks that no one completes, that is why I have started to fill in the blanks, along with expanding hundreds of character articles that were very skimpy. There are many articles that I have written, that need pictures, but no one has added them. I have written in a few discussion pages about various characters and received no opinions or answers. Could I possibly give you this list of pictures that are needed and also the discussions pages. Again, very nice to converse with you. Noman 14:28, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Pictures can be requested on the page Memory Alpha:Requested pictures. -- Renegade54 18:35, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Worf being XO That whole bit about his promotion and being made XO is non-canon. It is from the novel Resistance, and is already in the apocrypha section of the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:43, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Laziness I understand, link to unnamed bolians. OK,ok. See rudeness returns. Oh, by the way, Aquarius, linked it to Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel. Caretaker is a Voyager episode, so shouldn't it be linked to unnamed Bolians, or was she seen when Voyager was at Deep Space 9. User:71.245.5.146 18:35, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Double persons Hi! sorry, I saw it too late. You've changed the section for the Unnamed Eart Starfleet personnel and removed Ator Tamras. Then we should delete many more... – Tom 16:49, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Yes, please. Unless there is a reasonable doubt, it would make most sense to keep characters together by actor. --Alan 16:53, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Transwarp Gate article in Armada Newbie here. Not even sure if I'm doing this right, but would appreciate schooling if I'm not. Just checking to see if it was Gvsualan who merged my Transwarp Gate article with Star Trek: Armada and to thank him. Nice to know my first contribution found a good place to live. Also, the image file I uploaded for use with the article needs help, as in citing the source and proper copyright law for fair use. Can anyone help me figure out how to do that? Many thanks. --Arthor 20:28, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, non-canon people, places and objects, from novels or video games, or rpgs are placed in article that subject originates from...making it its own self-contained reference, and not it's one articles. As for proper citation, I'm not sure off the top of my head, probably best to check how the other images from the game are cited and mimic that. --Alan 22:27, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Appreciation Thank you very much for your help on that Jeri Ryan image copyright issue and other matters. I greatly appreciate it. – Orr6000 19:01, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Maintenance Request Hello, there. Would you mind cleaning up some images I uploaded. Geez, I hope Deevolution is not mad at me, but I updated the image he posted of Kate Mulgrew. I don't know what happened, but it did not go well. The file is Kate Mulgrew.jpg (note: there is another file, KateMulgrew.jpg, please don't do anything on that one.) Can you revert that file, Kate_Mulgrew.jpg back to the original B/W image that Deevolution uploaded. Most kind.– Orr6000 23:42, 25 May 2007 (UTC) : Quick wiki training tip. You can actually revert images yourself by clicking on the "rev" link located next to the image you wish to go back to. To double check you image is the right one, you can click on the date/time link and should take you to a new screen showing that image. Additionally, if the main image does not change, you may wish to press the Ctrl and F5 keys together to refresh the image. If, for some reason, that does not work, it may have to do with the server, and you might have to wait a few hours for the image to correct itself. Thanks for the tip. Now consider this, please. I uploaded an updated image of Michael_Dorn.jpg. The page I got it from has NO COPYRIGHT NOTICE RESTRICTING IMAGE USE. So, I figure it is okay to use it. Secondly, before I remembered the CTRL+F5 command, I uploaded the file as MichaelDorn. jpg, as a new upload. VERY SORRY! Now that I know how to force an image refresh once done, I shall not do that again. It clutters the server with uneccessary stuff. So...*Sheepish look*...mind cleaning it off, as well as my earlier upgrade attempts. Thanks again.– Orr6000 16:36, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on reaching 50,000 edits! A milestone, indeed. :) Enjoy your shore leave, and bring me back one of those bare-chested 18-year-olds, will ya? ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:32, 1 June 2007 (UTC) : What the hell are you talking about, ya freak? Been sneaking into mommy meds again, eh? What did I tell you about it? Ask first. --Alan 22:16, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Thank you! I may not be the best speller and sometimes my dyslexia gets the best of me but I thank you for fixing my spelling errors in the episode I recently edited. Maybe in time, I will get better. Editor3000 01:56, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::You know, I think to help with my spelling issue, I will do my summary in a program with spell correction like, Microsoft Office: Word, then copy and paste! Editor3000 02:19, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Unproduced Episodes I enjoy reading your "Unproduced Episodes" article, doubly so since you often use my work as a reference. I've posted a lot of new material gleaned from early scripts and story outlines recently, including a pretty detailed beat-per-beat synopsis of Gene Roddenberry's "Trekless" pilot script for "Assignment: Earth." as well as an early draft of the Art Wallace/Roddenberry aired version of "A:E" Feel free to make use of it as you see fit. I could add it all, but since you consider it your "pet project," I'll stand clear. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/unseen.htm There's new stuff at the "Origins" section on the same site as well.Sir Rhosis 23:14, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : No, no, by far, do with it what you want or can-- as you can see I haven't worked on it in a while. The TNG episodes will likely be my "primary focus," and with you being the primary-secondary source for the TOS information, it would almost make more sense for you to do it, and believe me, I'd be more than happy if you worked on it. --Alan 23:17, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. Sir Rhosis 23:29, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Image used in MA/de Talking about your edit http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Image%3APlasmaRegulator.jpg&diff=625455&oldid=624687 removing the note that this image is used in the MA/de: I don't know whether you even noticed, but since the last update every image uploaded in the MA/en can be used in the MA/de (and the other versions, too) without uploading it there, directly from your database. I left this note only to show, that this happened, but I guess I should have talked about it befor (honestly, I added the note to start bring up the topic). In the moment we are still discussing how to use this new feature (here, if this helps), and Cid has even told us, that that won't change the behavior of the MA/en's users. I understand that you are not very interested in that, and I guess notes like this won't be necessary, but I think I should inform at least one of the admins here (you are the chosen one!). We created a category with the used images in (here) if you wat to know, which images are used. So don't change the way you work and don't expect more links to other MA versions, I won't add more, simply feel informed and please ignore my horrible English--Bravomike 21:56, 10 June 2007 (UTC) My talk page Uh, is there a reason why I can't do an interwiki redirect on my talk page, because everybody keeps reverting it. I understand it doesn't work, but I prefer it that way. 22:55, 22 June 2007 (UTC) : Well for one, you weren't logged it, and that could be perceived as vandalism. Secondly, any discussions about MA should be held on MA, not on another wiki's talk page. --Alan 23:15, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :: Ah, my apologies. I didn't realize I wasn't logged in, I've been gone for a long time, so it didn't even hit me. 03:52, 23 June 2007 (UTC) What to do?? I am confused. Before uploading images for my episode reviews, I check the episode images page to ensure that I do not upload anything that is already there. I did not see any Seven-of-Nine_Torrot image. How was I supposed to know that it was uploaded already? Is a contributor expected to peruse every single image on the site to make sure he does not upload one that is already present?– Orr6000 23:41, 24 June 2007 (UTC) : Just check the image category page by episode, it requires a very small degree of "preusing". Just click on any image from the episode in question, generally there is one on the episode page, click on the image-episode category link at the bottom of the page, and it would more than likely show you every image linked to the episode in question. --Alan 00:52, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hey Alan, thanks for the welcome mat! I'm looking forward to editing; fortunately I've notice a lot of similarities to Wikipedia, so I don't think it'll be too terrible hard for me to get into the swing of things. Thanks again, --Milton Stanley 03:07, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Hawkins in MA/de Hi, why did you move "Hawkins" tho "Hawkins (Begriffsklärung)" and made it a redirect to "Hawkins (Botschafter)". In my eyes this is not very usefull, because both Hawkins are not very known, but especially the ambassedor ist not more known than the MACO.--Bravomike 17:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) : Because MACO Hawkins has a first initial, therefore is F. Hawkins, and doesn't need the (Corporal) qualifier, which opens up Hawkins to be replaced with the only remaining qualified name "Hawkins (Ambassador)", but since I am not an admin over there, I could not make the necessary changes properly. See: Hawkins, Hawkins (disambiguation), F. Hawkins. --Alan 17:52, 7 July 2007 (UTC) OK, but still the two Hawkins are both very minor characters, and the ambassador is not the first I think of when linking Hawkins. So in my opinion Hawkins should stay a disambiguation-page. I will start a disussion on this in the MA/de to find a solution there, but IMO "Hawkins" should stay a disambiguation-page, so I will revert this changes, but thanks for giving the F.-initial for the MACO, it helps (but doesn't change the situation)--Bravomike 18:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Forget my last comment, your plan got already finished by Kobi, so I will let it be.--Bravomike 18:02, 7 July 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, I was going to say, what you suggested is not the proper way to use disambiguation pages. "Hawkins (Ambassador)" is the only "natural" title that uses the name Hawkins, both Willie Hawkins and F. Hawkins have their own distinguishing qualifiers "F" and "Willie" that sets them apart from "plain, no-given-name/initial" Hawkins, but just in case, as I did on the en/Hawkins, I linked to Hawkins (disambiguation). Otherwise, Corporal minor? He made several appearances, and had lines, that easily trumps the Ambassador, who was just a namedrop. --Alan 18:07, 7 July 2007 (UTC) You are perfectly right, corporal hawkins is a much more important character than the ambassador, but that is the reason for me wanting a disambiguation-page under "Hawkins", because most links on this page would not aim on the ambassador, but I surrender ;) The way it is now ("Hawkins" now is the article about the ambassador, from it you find the disambituation-page, it is like here in the MA/en) is OK. (In the end I think it is better like this, too)--Bravomike 18:32, 7 July 2007 (UTC) : There may be a similar change with Ryan (Corporal) and the Ryan page as well, I think I just found his first initial too. --Alan 18:34, 7 July 2007 (UTC) would be great, the more we know the better it is. Let us know when you can confirm it--Bravomike 18:42, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the "R.", I did the other changes when I saw it--Bravomike 19:32, 7 July 2007 (UTC) This is Ensign Q Yeah, I'm already registered. This is Ensign Q. 70.48.243.85 16:59, 12 July 2007 (UTC) (Ensign Q) : So sign in, it makes associating comments with users a little easier for the rest of us. --Alan 17:01, 12 July 2007 (UTC) : OK, and please don't delete the Nebula Melbourne article!! Ensign q 17:13, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Dark Frontier...OUCH!!! *laughs* You mean I spent two days doing all that work for nothing?! OUCH!!!! *Snickers and sighs heavily* Well... thanks for telling me. Feel free to revert the Dark Frontier article to what it was before. I do not think you will want to merge the two together...that would be way too long. OUCH! DAMMIT, MAN! *laughs*– Orr6000 21:08, 21 July 2007 (UTC) : Just a tip: we've pretty much had the episode page titles accurately established for the past 3 years. --Alan 21:17, 21 July 2007 (UTC) I have been watching Voyager on Spike. They split it in two : Opening Credits, First Part, End Credits, Opening Credits, Second Part, End Credits. SO I thought it was a two-part episode. I could put what I was calling Part II together with Part I on the page, but it would be quite long: nearly 70 K. Should I?– Orr6000 23:03, 21 July 2007 (UTC) I have been watching Voyager on Spike. They split it in two : Opening Credits, First Part, End Credits, Opening Credits, Second Part, End Credits. SO I thought it was a two-part episode. I could put what I was calling Part II together with Part I on the page, but it would be quite long: nearly 70 K. Should I?– Orr6000 23:05, 21 July 2007 (UTC) : Together they are technically one episode, as was Way of the Warrior, and several pilots and finales. That is how we treat them here. --Alan 23:08, 21 July 2007 (UTC) OK. But should I put them together to form one summary in the page, given how long it would be? Is there a limit on page length?– Orr6000 23:16, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Since it was technically one episode, yes they would go together. Also bare in mind that there is probably some information missing from your two-part version of the summary and portions were most likely cut for syndication from the original feature length version. – Alan 23:24, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Hey Alan Hooray! And thanks for the welcome message. And cheers. And hooray! Jenningshall 05:11, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Thundercats wiki I know this isn't a Trek related thing, though I'm a huge fan, but I found your Thundercats wiki and I've actually started one of my own with some other members of the fandom. Thunderpedia Our goal is to be the most accurate and complete site possible. We have several connections to people who used to work on the show and comics including writers, artists and the man behind the voice of Lion-O, Larry Kenny. I noticed that yours hasn't been worked on in a while. Are you not going to finish it or are you just taking care of things here first? If you like we can join forces and work on Thunderpedia together. Either way I would like to use some of the images you have up. Please feel free to email me at thunderpedia@gmail.com Thanks for your consideration - Omicron from Thunderpedia and eyeofthundera.net Thanks I was sorting out the error as you were making your edits. I know how it is with new users, so I take no offense. I appreciate the work that has gone into this site and hope that there are some things that still need to be done. I'll take a look at the project pages and see what seems to be the main work items. -Mak 20:07, 18 August 2007 (UTC) SSN info, link? Hi Alan. You changed the birthdate of William Ware Theiss, stating in the edit summary that "he was born in 1931, based on his SSN records". Is this info available somewhere on the web, so that we can have a citation for that change? ...just asking because all other sources still have the 1930 date. -- Cid Highwind 11:34, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Philosophy category, and stuff The more I wait for whatever process of approval a category needs here, I'm afraid the more it teaches me to dislike democracy, or perhaps bureaucracy, for its seemingly INFINITE slowness. My original idea was simply to do it the Wikipedia way: being bold, and just making all the necessary links and recategorizations myself, if required. After your comment about how it hadn't been approved, I submitted to that process...and have realized that I might actually be waiting six or more months for a nod to come, which is precisely the opposite of what wikis were supposed to be for, when they were first invented. What solution to this certain expletives from passing into conversation situation would you, as an administrator, suggest? --''a slightly agitated, and knowing agitation is valuable to accomplishing things,'' ChrisK 04:01, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Since Alan appears to be AWOL (I never gave him permission to leave :-P), I will answer in his stead. I, myself, have become somewhat annoyed at the slowness of the category suggestions page, as has Alan, I believe (I don't mean to speak for you, Alan, but I recall you getting aggravated at how long it takes for some things to get done around here). Personally, I think we either need to get rid of the cat suggestions page altogether and instead keeping track of all the new ones created (and deleting unnecessary ones or bringing them up for deletion) or make a change to the cat suggestion policy stating that categories can be created within 7 days if there are no opposing votes. I think the latter would be a better choice and a good compromise be those who want to keep the suggestion page and those who want things done a bit quicker. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:54, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Awaiting your return Alan!!! Come baaaaaaaaaack!!! :( --From Andoria with Love 20:54, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Image:Braga-Nemesis-Premier-2002.JPG Greetings. I don't know if you remember this image. Can you remember the source?–- Eyes Only 22:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Alan was not the one who uploaded the original image; that user was Mike Nobody, but the original upload was deleted. However, neither Mike Nobody or GVSUAlan is around anymore to answer your question, I'm afraid – both have apparently moved on. --From Andoria with Love 20:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) WP:POINT WP:POINT. You should know better, being an administrator. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:02, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :# Funny, you think you are on some other wiki. This is Memory Alpha, so I guess that link is kind of moot, eh. :# The edit I made was perfectly canon to the best of my anal capacities. Cite to me where it was established as being on Earth, or for that matter, a former nation on said planet. :# Not everything I do or say here is done as an administrator, so you can just stop throwing that at me every time I do something around that you don't like, especially when what I did was perfectly canon. The only thing I did here that I, as an administrator, did that I should have known better about not doing was not properly archiving the removed text. For that, kind sir, I apologize. --Alan del Beccio 19:27, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think you're both very good at putting fuel on the fire. I see childish behaviour on both sides of this "debate" (using this term very losely) and frankly, I'm sick of it. All this time would better be spent constructively instead of citing policies at each other, finding yet another precedence, trying to get even more people involved in your private war and, yes, breaking WP:POINT, which might be policy on Wikipedia only, but still should be fucking common sense here as well. So, please, get your act together and stop stepping on each others toes. -- Cid Highwind 10:23, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Hey Welcome back. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:02, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Coordination Oy, a lotta edit conflicts, we need to coordinate our efforts, lol! --From Andoria with Love 04:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry About the DS9 cast images I uploaded...sorry-i shouldn't have uploaded them-it won't happen again.JemHadar359